


Definition of Good

by AttaGirl



Category: They Might Be Giants
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttaGirl/pseuds/AttaGirl
Summary: Flans explains his definition of good.





	Definition of Good

If someone where to ask me what the word good meant, I would ask them if they went to kindergarten.

Alternatively, if they were to ask me the same question, I would say many things. Dogs, smiling children, all those things could be classified as good.

But if I were to be asked what good mean to me, than that would be Linnell. Though, he’s a lot more than “good”, but in my own opinion, any word describing someone with some type of positivity would be the absolute definition of Linnell. But he’s more than positive remarks. Word like “amazing” and “good” are broad. Words cannot accurately describe how wonderful someone can be to another. 

Linnell, in personality, was my polar opposite. Interest were alike but, it was terribly hard to talk about them at first. Linnell is shy, awkward, and rather reclusive, I, have too much confidence to be that way, Linnell has told me I have a tendency to be too loud, too out there. 

“I could never be that way,” he would say. “too much attention, I would rather be blending into the background, so to say.”

Despite his shyness, he find himself having the time of his life on stage for concerts. Doesn’t mind meeting interviewers and will speak when spoke to by strangers. But, will not go out of his way to do so. Decline and offer here and there, often overwhelmed. 

While it can get frustrating, those flaws and qualities are what I adore about my Linnell. When he gets the confidence to overcome some of the things that he’s too shy to do, I feel nothing but pride and I feel proud. Something silly like just approaching someone on his own is something I would applaud and praise him for.  
And I like when he smiles, he’s self conscious about his “crooked teeth”, I think they’re perfect as is, like him. 

He thinks they affect his voice, despite his voice being angelic. I couldn’t find a thing wrong with it, hearing him sing the words we’ve both written makes my heart feel like it’s going to burst.

He’s intelligent, always tells me I’m the better half - I beg to differ. No one can come up with such words as he does. No one feels such a strong connection with music like he does.

Polar opposites, he’s my better half. 

He’s my definition of good.


End file.
